A conventional “bookmark” may comprise anything slipped between the pages of a book to mark a place. With respect to the Internet, a bookmark may comprise a digital pointer that a user can create for gaining easy access to a Web page. An Internet bookmark may be a locally stored Uniform Resource Identifier (URI). Modern web browsers may include bookmark features that may be referred to as favorites or Internet shortcuts. Bookmarks maybe accessed through a menu in the user's web browser, and folders are commonly used for organization.